


Sugar and Spice

by MrsMast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMast/pseuds/MrsMast
Summary: Hermione and Draco are spending their first Christmas together, and she decides to try and teach Draco the Muggle way of making cookies and decorating them. But sometimes, things don't turn out how you expect them to.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31
Collections: Dumpster Fire SS 2019





	Sugar and Spice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HufflepuffMommy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffMommy/gifts).



Hermione gathered up the ingredients on the counter and tried to make sure she hadn't left anything out. She noticed she had forgotten eggs, so she opened her fridge and grabbed the container. After placing them on the counter, she went around and lit all her candles, she wanted everything to be perfect. 

She and Draco had been together since March, after finally breaking down and letting each other know their true feelings. This was the first Christmas they would be spending together, and she had chosen to teach Draco how to make cookies. The Muggle way.

She heard a soft knock at her door and ran to open it. Draco was standing there, handsome as ever blonde hair glistening in the sunlight. When he looked into her eyes with his cool grey ones, it sent her heart into flutters.

"Well, are you gonna let me in, or just stare at me all day," Draco laughed, giving her a wink. 

She slid to the side, allowing him to step in. Once she closed the door, and before she could turn around completely, Draco wrapped her in his arms and planted a soft kiss to her lips. She returned the kiss, letting Draco deepen it. When it broke, she was left with pink-tinged cheeks and swollen lips. 

"So," she asked breathlessly, "are you ready to learn how to make homemade cookies?" 

"I guess. What makes you want to make them the Muggle way?" he questioned while following her to the kitchen. He couldn't really focus, his eyes locked on her rear as she swayed her hips when she walked. He wished they were in the bedroom, instead of the kitchen, and was going to find a way to get what he wanted as well. 

"I know many wizarding families use magic to make their cookies, but I wanted to share this little piece of my childhood."

They made their way to the kitchen, Draco slipped out of his jacket and placed it on the bar chair. 

"Okay, so where do we start?" he asked, pulling out his wand and rolling up his sleeves. 

"No, Draco. No wands," she laughed, grabbing their aprons and passing him one.

He scowled at her, and took the apron, following her lead and slipped it on. It was bright red with " _ kiss the cook _ " in gold letters with little snitches dotted here and there. 

"Okay, first we're going to cream the butter up, so it's nice and fluffy," she told him, taking the butter and placing it in the mixer and turning it on. 

He watched in amazement as the gadget came to life and started spinning, making a low whining sound. 

"Next, we will add the vanilla and eggs, you want to mix all the wet ingredients together," Hermione explained as she smiled at him.

"I know something I can make wet," Draco whispered in her ear, trying to reach for her breasts. 

"Draco, not right now!" she blushed, swatting his hand away. "Now we add the flour and sugar." 

"Can I have some sugar?" He asked, leaning in and snuggling her neck. When he didn't get a response, he knew what to do. 

While Hermione had her back turned, Draco pulled out his wand and whispered, "Citius."

The mixer picked up speed, but Hermione was so caught up she didn't notice and as soon as she added the flour and sugar mixture  _ poof!  _ A huge white cloud burst from the bowl showering her in flour. 

"DRACO," she screamed before letting out a laugh. She took a spoonful of the mixture and tossed it at him, smacking him right on the chest. 

Over the course of the next few minutes, they threw everything in arms reach, finally stopping when Draco called a truce as Hermione went to bust an egg on his head. 

After a quick scourgify charm, they were both back to their clean, spotless selves. 

"Want to do some decorating of your own, Draco?" Hermione asked as Draco turned his back to her while dropping a few things in the sink.

He turned around, and Hermione was standing butt naked with nothing but a Santa hat and a basket full of icing, whip cream, chocolate syrup and all kinds of cookie decorating stuff, a mischievous smile on her face.


End file.
